teamumizoomifandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Bot
Summary When Mike falls off his scooter and scrapes his knee, Dr. Bot is the only one who can make him feel better. Synopsis Intro: Dr. Bot is in Umi Friend, Milli and Geo are ready for a checkup with Dr. Bot. Bot actually has great skills as a doctor and has great doctor tools. But when checking Geo's heartbeat, he finds that it sounds like a chicken. It turns out that Geo was pulling a prank; he hid a toy chicken on him to fool Dr. Bot. Then, the group get a call from their friend Mike, who got a new scooter. He took his new scooter to the park to ride it. Unfortunately, mostly because it was his first time, he accidentally crashes. His scooter is not broken, but he scrapped his knee, and it really stings. Luckily, Dr. Bot has something that help Mike's knee, a strong bandage. The ultimate objective is to deliver the bandage to Mike. Sprinkle Cottonballs The first stop through the park to the playground is the Grassy Hills. Unfortunately, it's time for the sprinklers to water the grass (and spray the team back). Luckily, Dr. Bot has plenty of cotton balls. He launched the cotton balls at the sprinklers, and they stopped spraying water long enough for the team to get passed them. Soup's Served There's another obstacle in the way of the team's path, a locked yellow gate. Nearby, they find DoorMouse, who can't unlock the gate since he's caught a nasty cold. Luckily, Dr. Bot always knows the cure to a cold, a bowl of hot soup. He heads over to the soup cart and sees four bowls of soup. Using his special thermometer, he sees that the yellow bowl of soup is the hottest. He tosses a Five Umi-cent coin into the cart's money container and takes the soup back to DoorMouse. Therefore, after spoonfuls of hot soup, DoorMouse feels better and he ended up opening the gate. Duck-Vision Bot has to use an x-ray to find out which chick's wings matches to their mothers. Muddy Shrinker They have to run through the muddy tunnel until the big giant mud balls chase them. Bot has to use a syringe to shrink the big balls, similar to the Indiana Jones scene where the giant ball blocks the path. Dr. Bot's Job is Done After the mission is completed, the bandage heals the infection of the skater's injury on his knee, and made him feel so much better to be able to skate again! Characters *Team Umizoomi **Milli **Geo **Bot / Doctor Bot *Mike *DoorMouse *Brownie (cameo) *Ducks Locations *Fountain Headquarters *Umi City Park *Umi River *The Playground Trivia *Bot is revealed to have some expert skills as a doctor. *In this episode, Geo plays a little a prank in which he hides a toy chicken on himself which actually fooled Dr. Bot when he has checked his heartbeat. *DoorMouse has the same badge from The Butterfly Dance Show. *This is the second time Geo is seen without his shape belt (when you consider his nurse outfit), with Team Umizoomi VS. The Shape Bandit being the first. *This is the second time Brownie appears. Brownie's debut was in The Kitty Rescue. It is revealed that Brownie has ability to speak to Doctor Bot. Skills Math Skills *Listening Skills *Number Identification *Addition *Subtraction *Bar Graphs *Counting *Shape Identification *Counting Backwards *Observation Skills World Skills *Doctors Song *Doctor Bot, On The Spot! Quotes *Geo: Hey Bot! **Bot: I believe you mean... Doctor Bot. **Milli: *giggles* **Geo: Oh, right. Doctor Bot. ---- *Bot: (gets hit by the sprinklers) Waah! **Geo: (gets hit by the sprinklers) Whoah! **Milli: (confused) Uhm, guys? (She gets hit by the sprinklers, too) Yaaaaaaah!! Oof! **Bot: *gargles* Plah! Whoa! ---- *Bot: Wait a second, team... (pulls out steposcope) I hear something. **Milli: What is it, Doctor Bot? **Bot: I hear..... a celebration coming on! Gallery (Head to Doctor Bot/Gallery.) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Specials Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Rescue Episodes Category:Sport episode Category:Sports Category:Real World Category:Real Life Category:Nature Areas Category:Kids Category:Children Category:Objects Category:Tools Category:Vehicles Category:Cars Category:Characters Category:Locations Category:Animals Category:Seasons Category:Themes Category:Theme songs Category:Songs Category:Math Songs Category:Math Category:Preschool Category:Kindergarten Category:Errors Category:Animal Songs Category:Animal House Category:Games